1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical connection structure for connecting a plurality of optical functional components (occasionally called connection members below) such as optical fibers and the like, and to an optical connection method.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-418298, filed Dec. 16, 2003, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
In the optical fiber connector for single core connection, the connection parts such as F01 type single core optical fiber connector (sectional specification for fiber optic connector-type FC; hereinafter, this is called “FC type optical connector”), F04 type single core optical fiber connector (sectional specification for fiber optic connector-type SC; hereinafter, this is called “SC type optical connector”), F14 type optical fiber connector (type MU connector family; hereinafter, this is called “MU type optical connector”, and LC type optical connector and the like are offered.
Furthermore, as the optical fiber connector for multi-core connection, the connection parts such as F13 type multi-core optical fiber (type MPO connector family; hereinafter, this is called “MPO type optical connector”), MPX type optical connector, and MTP type optical connector and the like are offered.
Generally, it is possible for these optical fiber connectors to be connected by being brought face to face with each other from an axial direction of the optical fiber.
For example, in the MPO type optical connector, by inserting the optical fiber connector plugs from the both sides opposing to the optical fiber connector adapter, the optical fiber connector plugs are positioned within an internal housing built in the optical fiber connector adapter, and a plurality of MT connector ferrules which are held at the front ends of optical fiber connector plugs are brought face to face with each other and connected.
In particular, push-pull systems which enable extraction and insertion in the axial direction of the optical fiber are proposed. Because these push-pull type connectors are pulled out and inserted in the axial direction of the optical fiber which is connected, there is a characteristic that the connection of optical fiber can be simply carried out for connection with an adapter attached to a wall surface of an apparatus such as a back plane and the like.
As well-known connection parts as mentioned above, there are Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H8-5869 (Patent Document 1), Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H8-240746 (Patent Document 2), and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2000-139642 (Patent Document 3) and the like.
However, when the above-mentioned optical fiber connector is used for the connection of optical fibers on a printed circuit board (for example, a mother board and the like) or within the apparatus, there was a possibility that the view of the worker to the extraction-and-insertion direction of the connector becomes worse; therefore, working hours become long, an end of the ferrule may be broken in the case of inserting the connector, and the connector are knocked or damaged by contacting the connector to the sleeve or the shaft for guiding.
Furthermore, it is necessary to consider about the rearrangement of the devices in order to ensure a space for extracting and inserting the connector, if the installation of the some devices becomes impossible. Thus, space on a substrate could not be used effectively due to the extraction and insertion space.
Furthermore, the direction of attachment and detachment of the connector is not constant, and moreover, there is a possibility of damaging the optical fiber or the surrounding parts by their contact due to the reaction in the case of attachment and detachment of the connector.
Furthermore, it is necessary to simplify attachment and detachment operation in order to shorten the time of connection or improve connection workability. It is possible to maintain stable a urging force applied to the ferrule by engaging a latch using a latch mechanism at the time of attachment and detachment. However, in the case above, the structure becomes complicated and the number of parts increases; therefore, design of the optical connector is time-consuming and costly.